


Time To Breathe

by DeannaWesson



Category: Leverage
Genre: 2010, FanFiction.Net, Gen, old fic, quiet time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaWesson/pseuds/DeannaWesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny look at a moment where Eliot takes time for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> -Old Notes "I only tend to write when something really strikes me and it just flows, which is why I haven't written much of late (even though Leverage has been awesome to watch of late!). Sorry, about that. I've tried but I find that if I force it, I don't like the way it turns out and often don't finish it."  
> -Another old ficlet brought over from Fanfic.net  
> -All mistakes are mine only

Blue and gold. As far as the eye could see, the world was painted in just these colors. A radiant sun in an azure sky, shining down on vast fields of ripening wheat. Not a cloud to be seen while a gentle breeze makes the wheat flow back and forth like water. All of it vast and open and worthy of a thousand poetic lines to describe it but to the man standing among this richness, only one word was needed.

Home

For the first time in a long while, he felt like he could breathe. Tension flowing away, cares packed away in corner of his mind for the moment, a band he normally doesn't notice loosening around his chest and he just takes it all in. This was where we'd been born, where he'd grown up. Memories of his younger sister flicker behind his eyes...on the porch with the dog, at the creek nearby...too many but they make him smile. All from a time before the world intruded.

Running a hand through his ever shaggy locks, Eliot sighed. He needed this. When Nate had told the team to take some time off, Eliot had been grateful, if only because it meant time for his shoulder to heal. He hadn't told anyone when he nearly dislocated it on a recent job, just iced it and worked through the pain. Now it was getting the time it needed and so was he.

The rest of the team were...somewhere. Scattered to hideouts and vacation spots with plans to meet back in Boston in a couple weeks. Part of Eliot felt he really should know where they all were; how was he to watch out for them if he didn't even know where they were? But a larger part was currently saying that enough was enough. It was time he took some time for himself so that, when he returned, he could keep doing his job and keep everyone safe.

Reaching out, he broke off a single strand of wheat. The familiar smell, a mix of dust and grass and something musky but sweeter, grounded him. One of the small beaded braids woven into his hair slid and landed against his cheek before he brushed it away, a quiet reminder of the world he was hiding from. Almost time to head back to the house. There was a beer in the fridge with his name on it along with some leftover casserole needing just to be warmed up. He'd sit on the porch where he'd played as a kid, watch the sunset and fiddle with his guitar. Maybe he would write something...he hadn't done that in years.

When the time came, Eliot would make his way back to Boston and the team that was becoming a family. He would throw himself in harm's way time and again to keep them all safe while they used their unique skills to make other people's lives just a little better, a little easier. But he would be stronger for this break, more resolute for the reminders the place brought, and better prepared to face whatever was thrown at him...because he was Eliot Spencer, a hitter, a retrieval specialist, and that's what he did.


End file.
